Redemption and Faith
by snowflake sophie
Summary: Four years since Bella's birthday disaster finds her lifeless and broken. Lies and deceit have torn the Cullen family apart. Will a chance meeting in a filthy bar change this? Suck at summary : story hopefully better.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Four years. Four years since my world was shattered, and my heart destroyed.

Three years since I picked myself up again and started to move forward.

Two years since I left Forks in search of something. Anything.

Two long, empty years in downtown New York and I still hadn't found it. In fact, I'm not entirely sure what I was looking for in the first place. A new life maybe, or simply a distraction from the one I left behind.

Jacob, my sun, pieced me back together when I was incapable of doing it myself. We became close after _Edward_ left. I thought I might even be able to give him something from my otherwise barren soul. But, as usual, things did not go to plan. Jacob was patient with me and was willing to wait until I was ready for something more than a heavily dependant friendship, but fate thought otherwise. Jacob found Elle, his beautiful imprint and no longer had time for plain, boring, broken Bella.

I tried to be angry with him, but I knew it wasn't his fault. They were irrevocably linked and I was just in the way. It still hurt though.

I packed my bags and ran off to a giant city I could lose myself in and forget. I didn't want to think about the perfect family I could have had, or the warm pack I had grown to love. I didn't want to think about my Jacob…Elle's Jacob…and their darling little boy. I couldn't have given him children anyway. He's better off with someone whole.

I got a job at a dingy bar and rented a tiny 'apartment' (I would call it 'closet') near the subway line. I worked, I slept, I ate. Perhaps if circumstances had been different, I would have chosen college. As it was, I could barely make ends meet with my waitressing salary. I wasn't loud or flirty enough for big tips and the other girls mostly ignored me when I showed no interest in being friends.

Thursday night found me yet again behind the bar, serving drinks to sleazy guys. I had grown a little in four years, but I was still short. I was thin- probably too thin, and my hair hung to my waist when I let it out. Usually though it sat in a bun at the back of my head. One of my tables was full of college boys tonight. Loud, seedy, raucous boys. I dreaded having to walk over there when their beers ran out lest one of them try to talk to me. The bar's 'uniform policy' was basically: if it's skimpy, it's good. The owner had no problem with lust-based tips and sales. Therefore, while my outfit of minishorts, boots, tank top and leather jacket might have looked good on the golden, lovely, Rosalie...it made me cringe and sent the wrong message to my customers. Flirty, confident and up for a good night I most certainly was not.

Walking towards the boys' table, I felt a shiver down my spine. Despite the hot, crowded floor I worked on I felt cold, like I was being watched. I shook the feeling and arrived at my table. Taking the order, I turned and my tray full of empty glasses went flying. I found myself looking straight into a pair of gorgeous amber eyes.

**RPOV**

After leaving Jasper and Emmett at the house, I drove into the city, hoping to find something to do. We'd been at the New York house for three weeks now. Surrounded by city, it was inconvenient for hunting but the three of us had left the family in a rush, without many options. The little pixie bitch had fucked Jasper over and run off with the 'true mate' she met in London while she and Jazz were separated. I was furious. First, she pins Bella's birthday fiasco on Jasper, and then leaves him while he's stewing in the guilt she fed him. She hasn't come home since breaking it off with Jazz over the fucking phone. A wise decision- I was about ready to rip her head off when I heard the conversation.

"Jazz, you knew we were never going to last forever. This is the best way for both of us. I've seen it."

"No Alice. I did not know that. Is there anything else you'd like to fill me in on while we're at it? Please Ali, this can't be true. Come home, and we can work this out. Please."

"I'm sorry Jasper. I just can't deal with being your babysitter anymore."

I will never forgive Alice for the broken expression on Jasper's face while he pleaded with her to come back. Kind, generous, strong Jasper should never have been reduced to that. No-one had seen or heard of Edward since the day he broke up with Bella. He'd not even come to Alaska with us. Our family had fallen apart. Carlisle and Esme were still living with the Denalis without their 'children'. They called us every week, Esme begging us to come home. Every time we refused. Jasper was still a wreck and I wouldn't risk the pixie coming home with her new _mate_ and hurting Jazz some more. So, Jasper, Em and I were living here until we thought of a better idea. Initially bringing Jasper here, with so many people, did not sound like a good idea, but he's been perfectly controlled. He's not even been worried going out at night. I have a feeling Alice was making him out to be a bigger threat to our lifestyle than strictly true. Just another thing to kick her shiny ass over when she comes back.

Parking the car in a lot, I decided to walk for a bit. It was a pleasant evening; warm and promising some rain. The warmth of the air didn't do much for my marble skin, but it intensified the smells around me; something vampires instinctually enjoy. I found myself outside a dingy place that reeked of alcohol of sweat, like most bars. I was about to keep walking when I caught a tiny whiff of a scent I recognized. It was floral and oh-so-sweet. Bella's scent.

But it couldn't be her, because Alice saw her die at La Push. She jumped off a cliff. Jasper of course took the blame for her suicide, from both Alice and himself. The rest of the family was just sad it had happened. Emmett took it the horribly, but Esme was the worst. She was convinced we never should have left her behind. She was still grieving for her lost daughter when we left. I never disliked the girl as much as I let her believe. I was very sorry our leaving lead to her death. I had hoped we were setting her free to find someone better for her. I could see she and Edward were not meant for each other. He controlled every little thing about their relationship. I couldn't understand how she'd let him do that. She obviously loved him very much, but I had my doubts, sometimes, that Edward felt otherwise. I think he was more obsessed with her quiet mind than her personality. A real loss on his part, because she was a truly beautiful person. So kind, so loving. Our life was not for her.

I decided to find out who could smell as enticing as our dead sister and walked into the bar. Scanning the crowd, I could see people grinding against each other on the dance floor, the air thick with sweat and lust. There were some tables, most of them full, and a dirty-looking bar where some people were sitting, chatting with what looked like the owner. Looking again at the tables, my superfluous breath caught. She was here. Bella was here, she wasn't dead. Even my vampire brain was having trouble processing this. It was her. It had to be. The same dark hair and white skin, the same slim frame. The same delicious scent. Bella was here, working in this dump. For a moment I didn't know what to do. Would she react badly if I walked up to her? Was she mad at us? Did she even care? I shook these thoughts from my head. Why was I worried what a human girl would think of seeing me? I'm a vampy-goddess for goodness' sake!

I walked through the people, momentarily enjoying the attention that I always received in public and came up behind her. Meaning to tap her on the shoulder, I raised my arm as she turned around. The tray she was holding hit my stony arm and clattered to the floor. I looked into Bella's chocolate eyes and saw nothing. No life, no emotion. Those eyes belonged on a corpse.

"Rosalie?" Bella quietly spoke my name, not dropping my stare. I might have had trouble hearing the word had I been human.

"Bella." My response was far from intelligent, but I was waiting for her to set the tone. I didn't know how she felt about seeing me again, after my family abandoned her.

**BPOV**

"Rosalie…I…what are you doing here?"

I felt cold and shaky. This could not be happening. I had left these memories behind in Forks. I could not deal with this again. The people that had claimed to love me as one of their own had gone, and I had accepted that they weren't coming back. Yet here in front of me stood a very real member of the family I had so dearly wanted to join. She was looking straight into my eyes, holding my gaze. I don't think I could drop it if I wanted to. I was frozen, the hole inside me slowly pulling apart once more.

She opened her mouth to speak and then stopped. When she started again, her voice was soft and unexpectedly kind.

"Bella, what happened to you? You look horrible."

That did it. The hole in my chest ripped open and everything I had decided to leave behind was brought back in that simple comment. I was suddenly angry. So angry, I wanted to scream.

"What happened, Rosalie? You and your family did. They waltzed into my life and took everything away when they left. You broke me, ice queen and now I'm here, trying to keep my head above water." My voice dripped with venom and my hands shook.

Before I could continue, I felt a drop in my stomach and then cold arms whisking me outside. In a matter of moments, we were in an alley near the bar, Rosalie carefully putting me down from where she had held me. I could not contain my fury.

"How dare you touch me, bitch? I am no longer a plaything for you and your perfect family. Why did you have to come here and remind me? Why can't your kind just leave me alone?"

I had started screaming, but by the end I was sobbing; my shoulder shaking along with my hands, my knees weak. Why couldn't I have some peace?

"Bella. I am sorry. I thought you might scream out about vampires or blood or something in that place and then I would have had to kill you. I did not come looking for you tonight, I smelt you while walking past your…place of work and came in because Alice told us you were dead. I will not waste your time as you're obviously not happy to see me."

"What do you mean, you thought I was dead? Did no-one think to check? Or was it not terribly important Edward's former pet had carked it? Not surprising. I should have died on that forest floor in the first place. I would have if Sam hadn't found me."

Rose looked surprised at my outburst. Did she expect something else? Before I could ask, she spoke.

"Alice had a vision of you committing suicide. She told us you were dead. Edward forbade us from going back to you or even saying goodbye after he's ended it with you, and he said the rule still stood whether you were dead or not. Bella, what did you mean by forest floor? Alice saw you jumping from a cliff."

I wasn't sure I could say anything more without losing it completely, so told Rosalie if we wanted to talk, she could meet me at the end of my shift. The rest of the night passed in a blur. I didn't actually expect her do still be there when I came out- her interest in me had been minimal at best- but still, I found it hard to concentrate on anything but the anger and hurt once again bubbling just below the surface. I hadn't been this dazed since before Jake saved me. I paid even less attention than normal to my customers, earning me a dressing down from my boss and a drink spilt on my top. After drying it in the bathroom, I wandered out the back door and found Rosalie, gorgeous as always, leaning against a wall. Approaching her, she looked up at me. She held no hostility in her eyes. I had expected some at least- there had always been a healthy dose when the Cullens had been around. Instead she spoke to me calmly.

"I think there is a lot the rest of the family and I don't know about what happened after your birthday that year. I would like to hear it, if you will speak."

I was stuck. I could talk to her, and open up the wound again or I could turn and leave. I know that some part of me really wanted to speak to someone I could be honest with, but I knew that when she left I'd be worse than before she came. I would have to heal all over again. Before I had decided completely though, the part of my brain that wanted companionship opened the door to my truck and motioned for her to join me.

**A/N- This is my first fic on this site. Please review and tell me what you think. This story will be a long one you can sink your teeth into ****. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I forgot last chapter to mention the fact that I do not own Jasper. Oh, and the rest of Twilight. I just meddle. Thanks fort he great response to my first chapter. It was so encouraging. :) **

**This fic is rated M for a reason. It deals with adult situations, lemons and self harm. Don't read this if you're under 18 or get offended easily. I don't want to upset anybody :(**

**RPOV**

I climbed into the passenger seat of Bella's truck, not quite knowing what to expect. I had seen how upset she was before, and decided to tread carefully so as not to set her off again. I had so many questions for her, but I could only imagine the heartbreak she must have gone through when we left her without a goodbye. Esme had mourned for her daughter long before she was dead. Edward forbade us from contacting her or checking on how she was doing. I thought it was cruel to leave so abruptly after promising so much, but Edward insisted it was the best way for her to have a normal life. I was pretty sure this pale, skinny Bella proved him wrong. I looked over at her, meeting her blank gaze and wondered how she maintained that false calm when obviously there was fire under the surface.

"Rosalie, would you like to talk in the truck, or come back to my apartment?"

"Wherever is most comfortable for you Bella. I have all night." I said it on a smile, but the smile was tight and forced. I was decidedly uncomfortable with this lifeless Bella. She had been so vibrant before. Even if she was shy, you could feel the life and energy from her. This young woman in front of me was beyond quiet. Even her eyes were silent.

"It must be wonderful not having to sleep." Bella murmured the phrase so quietly; I don't think I was meant to hear it, so I didn't respond.

The drive to her apartment took about ten minutes. Neither of us spoke. When the truck finally pulled into a parking spot, Bella climbed out and started walking. After a few steps, she shot a glance back at me. Noticing I hadn't moved, she cocked her head in a 'come on' gesture and turned on heel. I had never had such an unenthusiastic invitation before, but thought it wise not to mention her silence.

Walking up the stairs behind her, she opened the door and I followed her in. The place was tiny and dingy, but what made me pause was the tidiness. It looked like a display house, not a home. I doubted Bella spent much time at all here.

"Well, sit down…we should get this over with."

Complying, I perched on the sofa, facing Bella in the only other chair in the room.

"Firstly. What are you doing here? Are the other members of your coven here too?"

"Bella. I could ask you the same question. What are you doing here, so far from Forks? Why are you working at that dump? I am here with Emmet and Jasper. No one else. We are here because the…family is having some problems right now. We are here to get away for a while."

She looked at me with those deep eyes and I felt a stirring in my dead heart for the trauma we put her through. I regretted not accepting her into the family before we left. Perhaps we might have been friends.

"I am here, because there is nothing in Forks for me any longer."

She looked conflicted for a moment, before asking, "Do you really want to know my story, or is it Cullen courtesy that is making you ask?"

"I want to know, Bella. Edward gave us the impression you were going to lead a normal, happy life. Alice said the same. Now, I find you here and if you pardon the insult, you look dead. I would like you to fill in the blanks obviously left by my brother and sister in your story."

Bella sat up, her shoulders tense, and took a deep breath. She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and looked at me with a wistful expression on her face.

"Edward lied. He could not have possibly thought he was leaving me to a happy life. You asked what I meant by a forest floor? Edward took me out into the forest to have a 'talk'. He told me you were all leaving. That he was bored of me. That I wasn't good enough. Things I already knew. He told me the rest of you were already gone and he was off to find a new distraction. He left me there, Rosalie. I tried to follow him as he whipped away through the trees, but I couldn't. I collapsed on the floor and cried for so long I passed out from dehydration and the cold. I was pathetic. They didn't find me for two days. One of the men from La Push carried me to the house because I couldn't speak, let alone walk. Charlie was so mad at Edward. Every time I would wake up screaming, he would say he was going to kill him. I was scared that if you ever came back, Charlie would get hurt trying to harm him."

Bella paused for a breath. She was shaking again, holding her chest together as if she might fall apart if she let go. It was a pitiful sight. But I couldn't feel sorry for her. I was too angry. I was livid. Edward left her in the most horrible way. He crushed her already fragile self confidence and left her in the fucking woods. I was planning the most painful ways of dismembering him when I had a thought. Why did I care? Edward was my brother. Bella was his ex girlfriend. I shouldn't give a toss what he said to her. Why was I so angry then? Before I could figure this new connection out, Bella started speaking again.

"But that was only the beginning." She was looking at the floor now, speaking so quietly and calmly that I almost would have thought her normal. But then she looked up with so much pain in her young eyes and I knew three things; Bella was most definitely _not_ fine, her story was much worse than I had originally thought, and this girl, this insignificant human had a hold on me. I saw her as much my sister as Alice. I didn't have time to ponder this though, because Bella started rocking, making the springs in the chair squeak. Before long, she spoke.

"That was only the beginning. I was so messed up when Edward left that I couldn't function. A part of me was angry at myself for being so hurt over a boy. But the truth was, I had trusted Edward. I trusted all of you. You painted this shinning picture of the perfect life you would give me, and then you ripped it up, taking my heart with it. I loved you all so much and you all just played with me and left. I tried to pull myself together, but I couldn't. Charlie was patient with me at the start. He tried so hard to help me, but he had enough. I would sit in my room every night, looking out the window until I fell asleep. When I finally did, I would wake up many times a night crying and screaming. Charlie started drinking. It helped him sleep more deeply so he would not wake when I cried out. When he drank, however, he got nasty. He wasn't my dad, he was a monster. He would beat me. Every night, he would get drunk and come into my room. He would yell at me to get up, to get over it and when I couldn't, he would hit me. It was no longer about just Edward and the Cullens. I started self harming about a month after you all left. I let myself spiral into nothingness to the point where I wasn't crying for Edward, I was crying for my own worthlessness. I had no self-esteem whatsoever. I would cut, and the pain would give me something. I felt nothing unless I was sleeping or cutting. The pain was a release from my own mind. It forced me to focus on something outside my head.

I started hanging around with Jake. At first I didn't do much. Then, I started to heal. I still cut myself and Charlie still…hurt me. But, I had a friend. Slowly, I thought he could be more than that. I agreed to date him. One night, when Charlie was particularly bad, I left. I went to the only place I knew and Jake took me in. He and Billy let me stay with them. Jake and I got serious, and I thought I could give myself to him forever, like I had with Edward. I wasn't whole anymore, but Jake didn't seem to mind. He loved what part of me I had left. We moved in together, renting a small place near Billy's. Charlie told me he never wanted to see me again. Then, Jake imprinted. It's this wolfy thing where they find their true mates and can't ever think about anyone but the imprint. It's apparently impossible for them to be apart from their mate. That meant there was no longer room for Bella in Jake's heart. I took my stuff and boarded the first plane to anywhere, hoping to be able to forget my life. Here I am. This is my anywhere, and I still can't forget."

I couldn't move. Bella's story had floored me. I wanted to cry, and scream and kill the people that did this. I felt a strong protective urge towards this woman who had survived so much. Before I could stop myself, I wrapped her in my arms and cried with tears that could not fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, sorry about the mega wait on only the third chapter. I was in a show that finished last week, so I have a lot to catch up on. I am back for the moment though :)**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter. Warm and fuzzies to you. And soon, a sexy cowboy.  
**

**RPOV**

I held the silently sobbing Bella until her body shook so badly I was holding her totally in my lap lest she fall onto the floor and not get up. She seemed so fragile. She was like a china doll in how breakable she was to my kind. I suddenly had a greater understanding of how hard it must have been for Edward. I did not think this for long though, because an anger coursed through me like steaming poison. I wanted to hurt him for what he did to this girl. I had no idea what to do. Bella slowly but surely stopped shaking and moved to stand up. I looked at her face, puffy from crying and wondered how she had come this far. I had so many questions, but I could not decide whether she would answer, or if I would set her off again. She seemed so meek and yet there was a fire there, ready to explode at any minute.

**BPOV**

I could feel the pain starting to subside a little. I looked at the beautiful, icy Rosalie and saw so much emotion in her eyes, I was confused.

"Why did you hold me while I cried? You could have left. You hate me."

The goddess looked at me curiously, and then laughed. I could not see any reason for her to laugh at my situation. Quickly, I got angry, ready to tear some proverbial strips from this bitch.

"I should be an actress" She spoke quietly, with a sad smile on her face. I was now even more confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I never hated you, Bella. I just didn't want you with Edward. I could see he was treating you the wrong way, and I was angry at you for letting him. I laughed because I acted like a bitch in the hope you would not like the family and break up with him. I am sorry for making you feel I didn't like you. I actually do. You're smart. You're also pretty, loving and strong."

"I'm not strong", I mumbled to the floor. I was shocked by Rosalie's statement. A part of me wanted to believe she was being nice. The bigger part knew I couldn't trust anyone any more.

"Yes, you are. You're not self harming anymore, are you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Your sleeves may be down, but if you'd been cutting in the last few days, I would smell the fresh wound on you. That takes a strong person, Bella."

I had no idea what to say, so I stayed silent. Rosalie had no reason to be so nice to me, but at the same time, she had no reason to be nasty either. I was confused.

**RPOV**

I looked around the room for the first time in the silence. It was decidedly shabby. The paint was peeling off the walls, the furniture was old and the roof was sagging in places. I hated that she had to live like this.

"So. How did you end up living here?", I asked tentatively.

"Um…the apartment? I rent it. It's all I can afford on a waitress salary, so don't bother commenting on how awful it is."

Taken aback by her reply, I looked around some more.

"It's certainly neat"

"Yes, well I don't spend a lot of time here. The noise from the street…why do you care anyway?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that at all. Why did I care? I felt a pull to her that I couldn't explain. I was torn between leaving the human to her sad life and whisking her away to live with Em and I. Oh…I would have to tell Em I found his baby sister. He was so sad when we'd thought she'd died. He wasn't even interested in our sex life. I'm sure he would want to see her, but after the reception I'd received…still, I was the bitch. Em was nice to her. I decided I couldn't, in good conscience, leave her in this dump. I felt close to her. I actually wanted her to be part of the family, even if that meant just Em and I after Jasper leaves. Jasper. What would he think about this? He would have to be told he was not responsible for Bella's death. No-one thought he was before, but now he has nothing to blame himself with. I needed to ask Bella about all this, but she'd gone. I wandered after her, finding her in a tiny bedroom.

"I care, because I care about what happens to you. I never thought the family should have left like that and I want to help you."

"I am sick of vampiric 'help' that only makes things worse."

"I can understand the fact you don't trust me. You have no reason to. But would you let me find you somewhere better to live, for the sake of my husband? I'm not going to be able to keep this from him, and I won't be able to keep him away if I can't say I've helped you. I would like to say we could be friends, but…"

"Emmett?"

"Yes Bella, what about him?"

She looked at me with so much pain I wished I could cry.

"He said I was his little sister. He left anyway. I don't want to see him."

Emmett would be devastated

"Will you let me help you?"

She looked at me again, with flashing eyes.

"No. I am independent now. I don't need any sparkly help from your stupid family. You have no idea what I've lived through and you have no right to assume you can just waltz in here, do your good deed for the week and run off again. Fuck you."

I stood there in shock. This girl was more bi-polar than Eddie-boy. Or, she was close. That vamp has serious problems. Bella had gone from heartbreaking to nose breaking in ten seconds. Impressive. There was still the problem of the family though. Em would smell her on me when I got home.

"Bella, I don't mean to be rude, but some of us have had just as much trouble in our lives as you. You've had a horrible time, but I've been there too and I'd like to help."

She looked at me with so much anger; I knew I would have to tell her about my past. My eyes started to sting and my head swam with emotion at the thought of it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rosalie. I didn't realise other people had it tough. Did you run out of your favorite shampoo once?" Bella said, sarcastically.

I sat down on the bed, ignoring the rudeness, and told Bella about how I was turned. To her credit, she sat and listened attentively. When I was done, she looked at me for a long while. Then, very carefully, she got up from her seat on the ground and shuffled over to me. She opened her arms and for a moment I didn't know what she was doing. Then, she gave me a hug. She hugged me. It felt…nice. She was warm, and this was a different hug to Emmett. It was one of two people who understood each other deeply because of their similar pasts. I stood up and wrapped my arms gently around the girl. I was impressed with her capacity to feel sympathy for me, without a second thought.

"Rosalie, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I guess we have something in common."

She shuffled her feet awkwardly and looked at the ground.

"Where is the rest of the coven? Why is it just you, Emmett and Jasper? Where is Alice?"

At the mention of her old best friend, her voice choked and Bella looked more like the lost girl working in the bar than the fiery woman I saw a minute ago.

"Alice and Jasper are no longer together. She broke his heart and ran off with some guy she met while at a fashion show."

I explained the issues the Cullen clan was having right now and Bella looked more and more upset the longer I spoke.

"I had no idea you guys cared that you'd left me."

"Of course we cared, Bella. It was only Edward who told us we had to. He was always the golden child, Carlisle didn't argue with him for long."

"You all still left though." The anger rose again in her voice, but she reigned it in. "I am still angry at the rest of the family for leaving. Especially Alice."

"Don't worry, we're all mad at Alice. She was manipulating us all with her stupid gift and I get the feeling there is a lot she's hiding. There will be some lost limbs when Alice and Edward get back in the picture."

"Um..so, what now? I've sort of given up on sleep so…", the poor girl looked terrified. Did she think she was going to become a snack?

"If you want, we could talk some more?"

"Actually Bella, I need to go home and tell Emmett and Jasper you're alive. They both took your apparent death really hard. Emmett has not been recognizable since it happened. Jasper, of course, thought it was his fault."

"I never blamed him. How could he not know that? I told Alice to tell him."

"She didn't. She was the worst. She treated him like he was a horrible person and the family splitting up was all his fault. I'm going to hurt the pixie for messing up my brother so much."

**BPOV**

So much had happened that night I had trouble processing it all. I had suddenly gained a new friend, one who knew where I was coming from. I had the opportunity to see Emmett, the teddy bear who said he was my big brother, and Jasper, who I didn't know very well. I didn't know how I felt about that. I somehow wasn't as opposed as I had been to Rosalie helping me, but I was still wary. Trust issues don't vanish overnight.

_Not to mention your other issues, psycho._

I looked at Rosalie as she walked to the door.

"Are you coming Bella? If you don't come with me, I'm afraid I won't be able to keep them from coming here."

I continued to stare for a while until my brain kicked into gear.

_Good stuff. Now she thinks your dumb as well as crazy_

Shut up, brain. I didn't know what to say.

_Say anything, she's waiting._

"Uh…sure."

With that, I took my jacket, my keys, my fuckton of issues and all my confusion out the door. I knew I was probably going to get burned again, but who cares? I must have a vampiric-sadistic compulsion or something.

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review. It makes me happy, and a better writer, so you can read better stuff. :p**


End file.
